


All This Time

by mia2323



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Bellarke, F/M, Time traveler, bellarke AU, bellarke modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia2323/pseuds/mia2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows it will end eventually. That their story will grow old and be buried with time but it’s hers. Her story with her brave, special and beautiful boy. The boy who could travel through time and meet her all over again. [Bellarke. Modern AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: A brief one-shot (lol) I made based off _The Time Traveler’s Wife_. I needed to get back into the kick of writing and this helped a bundle. It is rated **MATURE**. So please, prepare yourselves for certain scenes. Title and lyrics come from _All This Time_ by OneRepublic. Again, all grammar mistakes are mine. Enjoy!]

_All this time we were waiting for each other._  
All this time I was waiting for you.  
…

...

She’s in the middle of discussing her day to the four stuffed animals before her when she suddenly hears a thud.

She whips her head around and narrows her eyes as she looks into the forest behind her. She slowly stands up and places her hands onto her hips. She hears another thud. “Wells, I will tell your momma on you again if you try to scare me!” She calls out with a slight hiccup in her tone as she recalls her best friend jumping out of the woods a few days ago.

There’s a brief silence before she hears someone mutter under their breath.

“Wells?”

A voice speaks to her then. It’s deep and rough but kind to her ears. “Hi. I have a strange favor.”

She tilts her head and glances back toward her house. She knows her nanny is inside watching the television. It’s in her blood to run away toward the familiar and comfort she knows but her feet stay rooted.

“You’re alright. I won’t hurt you.”

She whips her head back toward the forest. “I can’t see you.”

There’s another wave of quiet before there’s a deep and friendly chuckle. “That’s where my strange request comes in. Can you help me, Clarke?”

Her eyes widen. “How do you know my name?” Her young voice jumps up octaves as she stands on her tiptoes to try and see into the dark bundle of trees.

There’s a low mutter that she can’t make out. “I’m a friend of your dads but Clarke, I need you to get me some clothes. Can you do that?”

“Why don’t you have any clothes?”

“I’ve misplaced them.”

She takes in his words. She looks at her abandoned tea party and then toward the voice in the woods. “Alright.”

“Okay good. Don’t let anyone see, alright?”

She tilts her head in confusion but nods anyway. She doesn’t offer anything else as she dashes into her house. Her nanny, Monroe, doesn’t look up from the television as she runs past her.

She chews on her bottom lip as she takes the stairs toward her parent’s room. She quickly runs toward the closet and grabs a pair of her daddy’s jeans and a white t-shirt. She smiles at her completed mission as she climbs back down the stairs and outside.

She runs and runs toward the forest until she’s practically out of breath. She hesitantly calls out a hello.

“Did you get the clothes?”

She nods eagerly and throws them into the woods when he asks her to do so. She chews on her lip when minutes later a man walks out.

He’s as tall as her daddy, if not taller and his skin is darker than hers. His eyes look like the color of chocolate. And his hair is a curly mess, just like hers.

She puts her hands on her hips. “How do you know my daddy?”

The stranger smiles softly and looks at her before crouching down so he’s eye level with her. “We have a few things in common.”

She weighs his words and accepts them quickly. “Want to have a tea party with me?”

He gives her a sad smile. “I can’t stay long.”

She frowns. “Why not?”

“I’m kind of late to something important.”

She giggles at his playful face. “But you didn’t have any clothes!”

He smiles at her. “How old are you, Clarke?”

She remembers what her nanny told her. Never tell strangers her name, her age or her address. But this stranger already knows two of those things and he’s friends with her daddy. She trusts him. She smiles shyly and holds up her hands to show five fingers.

The stranger’s eyes go wide and his smile takes up his whole face. “Wow! You’re a brave girl, huh?”

She grins just as bright. “I’ll be six soon!”

He smiles at her brightly before he slowly stands up. “Thank you for the clothes. Can you leave them here for me for next time?”

His request is strange but she nods. “Why do you have to go?”

He smiles again. That great big smile that makes her laugh and smile, too.

“Another girl is waiting for me. It’s kind of an important date.”

She frowns at that, upset with the fact that he has to leave. "Oh.”

He chuckles and smiles still.

“I’ll see you soon, alright?”

She nods and watches as he slowly walks backwards until he reaches the edge of the forest. “When will you be back?”

He looks around and thinks about it. He lets out a breath. “I’ll be back October 9th. Will you remember that?”

She nods and smiles so large it almost hurts.

“Alright good.” He hesitates again before he looks at her fully. “You can’t tell anyone I was here, alright?”

She nods slowly. She has more words on her tongue but they die out as he smiles and waves at her. And then he disappears into thin air.

Her eyes grow wide and she runs toward the pile of clothes now crumbled together onto the ground. She looks around and calls out but no one is there.

She slowly folds up the clothes and puts them right where the stranger told her to leave them. Her eyes never leave the forest until Monroe calls out for dinner.

…

She has two sandwiches in her lap. It’s October 9th and she’s been staring at the edge of the forest for so long that she gave in and nibbled on one of the sandwiches.

She lets out a breath as it continues to get darker and darker outside. Monroe only lets her play outside when the sun is out and not a minute later. She narrows her eyes and looks up at the sky.

Maybe the stranger is an angel. She has heard about angels a lot and she knows that Well’s mamma is an angel now and that Wells had to move away because of it.

She chews on her lip before she hears a soft cough. She stands up quickly and watches the man appear once again.

He’s in the clothes she left and she smiles at the fact that she did what he had told her to do.

“Hi Clarke.” She nods and holds out the unbitten sandwich. “Is this for me?”

She nods even faster and it causes him to laugh. She watches the breath come from his lips at the slight chill. She’s a bit cold but Monroe made sure to bundle her up in her warmest parka. “Are you an angel?”

He’s almost done with his sandwich when he tilts his head at her, coughing slightly. “A what?”

Her hunger forgotten, she narrows her eyes at him. “An angel.” She tilts up her head and points at the darkened sky. “You know.”

He finishes his sandwich and looks like her daddy with his face scrunched up before he falls into a small smile. “Can you keep a secret?”

She tells him she’s the best secret keeper in a soft whisper.

He smiles and reaches for her sandwich, snatching it quickly. “I’m a time traveler.”

Her head tilts to the side as she watches him eat her sandwich. She takes in his words. “Time traveler? What’s that?”

He licks peanut butter off his lip before he answers her. “I can be wherever I want. Whenever, really.”

Her forehead scrunches up. “I don’t understand.”

“Me either.”

She narrows her eyes and puts her hands onto her hips as he laughs. “What is so funny?”

He shakes his head but continues to smile. “Nothing.” He slowly sits down and wraps the blanket she was sitting on around his shoulders. She sits down, too. “How can I explain this better?” He looks like he wants to ask her another question but he doesn’t. The look is silly on his face. “I go back in time and I can see things I’ve already seen. Or see things that are going to happen.”

“How?”

His breath falls across her cheeks in white puffs. “I’m not really sure. I’ve always been this way.”

She contemplates his answer. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven.”

Her eyes widen. “You’re old.”

He chuckles and shrugs.

“What’s your name?”

He looks like he’s thinking of something but settles on a soft smile. “Bellamy.”

Her face twists up. “That’s a weird name.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

She nods and slowly finds herself smiling at him. He is silly and she tells him so. It’s getting darker and darker and before she knows it, Monroe is calling out for her.

Her face sinks and she glances up to see Bellamy smiling at her still. “I have to go.”

He nods and slowly stands up. Her small pink blanket looks funny around him. “Alright. Thanks for the sandwich, Clarke.”

She chews on her lip and glances back to hear Monroe tell her she has five minutes. “Will I see you again?”

Bellamy nods. “Hopefully soon.” He gets a small serious look on face. “Can you promise me something?”

“Okay.”

“Be brave tomorrow.” He rubs his face. “It’s important, Clarke. Will you remember?”

It hurts her head but she nods her head slowly and hears Monroe yell once again. She quickly says goodbye to Bellamy.

She sees him from her bedroom window. She waves.

…

The next day, she’s licking a lollipop with her arm in a cast. It hurts but the wrapping is pink.

Her mother comes in. She smiles at the sight. “Mama!”

Her mama smiles softly as she comes toward her side. She runs her hand over her back before she gently touches her face. “Clarke, you know how you and daddy got hurt earlier?”

Her smile drops and she looks at her arm. She doesn’t remember much but she knows that she is hurt and so is her daddy.

She nods and her mama lets out a tearful breath as she tucks her hair behind her ear. She relishes in the feel of it. “Well, daddy is with Wells mommy.” She lets out a small breath. “Do you understand, Clarke? Remember when we talked about Wells mommy?”

Her daddy is gone? She looks at her wrapped up arm and starts to cry.

She doesn’t stop for days.

…

She’s in the forest wandering around. She’s humming lightly to herself as she climbs around fallen tree trunks. Her arm is still wrapped in bright pink. Monroe drew flowers on her cast, too.

She’s about to reach for a few flowers when there’s a thud behind her. She quickly blots up right and watches Bellamy come toward her. She narrows her eyes and continues to pull up the flowers, walking away as she does so.

“Clarke?”

She shakes her head and continues to march forward. She shoves the flowers into her coat pocket.

“Clarke!”

He catches up to her quickly. She brings her teeth into her lip. She wipes under her eyes with her good hand. “Oh, Clarke.”

“My daddy is gone.” Her voice is young and she chokes up on the last words. “Why didn’t you save my daddy?”

He gives her a sad look as he pats the side of her head. “It doesn’t work that way.”

She sniffles and shrugs away. She wipes her face and scowls at this mystery man. “I hate you.”

He swallows and he looks angry before he looks sad, just like her. “Clarke. I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head and walks away. She vows then to never sit by the forest. To never, ever see Bellamy again.

And she doesn’t for some time. Until she finally does, eleven years later.

…

She’s laughing at Roma as she struggles to open her beer bottle. She’s officially seventeen and she’s officially hammered.

She’s laughing as she finally opens her bottle. She glances and watches Dax glancing over at her from across the small fire they had built.

She licks her lips and nods at whatever Roma whispers into her ear. Dax Martin is the most popular boy in school and usually jocks like him caused her to role her eyes but she can’t get over his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

She glances at her chipped nail polish as Roma nudges her shoulder. She smiles shyly as Dax nods his head for her to follow him into the woods.

She’s nervous because she’s seventeen and she hasn’t even kissed anyone yet. She came close with Leila Lewis her freshmen year of high school but she chickened out and ran out of the girl’s bathroom.

She shoves her hands into her black sweatshirt and catches up with Dax. He throws his arm over her shoulder and leads her away from the fire.

He speaks sweet nothings into her ears as they walk at least a mile away from the party. She grows nervous but she remembers that she’s going to be a college freshmen and she should have a bit experience.

She’s slightly drunk when his lips connect to hers but suddenly sobers when she feels him running his hand up her tight covered thigh. She giggles softly and feels slightly nervous as she pushes his hand away. “Hey, stop it.”

He pushes her harder against the tree they have been kissing against. She tries to pull away but he continues to try and pull her tights down. The panic rises up her chest as she tries to push his body off of hers.

She closes her eyes as he throws her toward the ground. She waits for something but nothing happens. When she opens her eyes, Dax is about a foot away from her and someone is punching him in the face. Once. Twice. Three times. 

She scrabbles backward as she watches Dax lay still on the ground. The figure on top of him slowly peels himself off and stands up.

Her head tilts as she watches the figure walk toward her. She’s scared and nervous but once he offers her his hand, a name escapes her lips. “Bellamy?”

He’s slightly out of breath but he nods at her. He looks exactly the same except a bit older. She can’t explain it. She racks in her brain where that name came from or how she knew him but it doesn’t ring anywhere in her brain.

His hand is still outstretched but hers remain down at her sides. Her chest rises and falls with every breath. “How do I—” She takes in his appearance. The worn white t-shirt and faded blue jeans that are frayed at the bottom. He’s also barefoot.

A few moments flash before her eyes. Moments that her therapist claimed to be due to childhood trauma. Moments that didn’t make sense.

She quickly walked herself backwards in a crab crawl. His chest still rose and fell but he stood up.

She pulled herself up, too. “This isn’t possible.”

He puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head. She can briefly taste peanut butter sandwiches on her tongue. He ignores her however when he says, “Are you okay?”

She rubs a hand over her face and looks at him like he’s crazy. She hears Dax cough from where he’s laying on the ground. She turns her gaze back onto the man before her. “How-.”

She brings a hand up to her forehead. This isn’t possible. There isn’t such thing as time travelers. There isn’t such a thing as-

“Clarke? Are you okay?”

He’s closer to her now. His breath is more evened out. His eyes look dazed, crazy even.

She doesn’t answer. He curses under his breath and grabs her arm. She doesn’t even protest as they walk in the opposite direction that she had come from. They walk for a half hour in silence. They come up to the clearing of her backyard.

She pulls her arm away and faces him. “What are you doing here?”

She scowls. So does he.

“Look, are you alright?”

She folds her arms across herself. “Yeah.” She looks at the ground, a bit calmer than before. “Thank you.”

He nods.

“How did you – how did you know I’d be here?” He shrugs. “Just did.” She somehow knows she won’t get a better answer out of him. “What did you do to your hair?”

She brings her hands up to the black strands around her face. She’s dyed her hair for the past few years. She narrows her eyes at him. “Why do you care?”

He scowls again. It’s weird to think that someone who smiled so much at her before no longer did. Then again, it’s weird to think that the man before her is the same man from her childhood that claimed he was a time traveler.

“I’ve never seen your hair like that.”

She frowns. “The last time you saw me I was six.”

He lets out a breath. He looks like he wants to say something but he doesn’t. The look is familiar and it annoys her.

She shakes her head and stomps toward her house. He pulls her back. His face is serious and she bites her lip as she really looks at him.

His disheveled hair. His tan skin. His freckle covered face. He’s handsome and his face is so gentle. It makes her want to cry.

He drops his grip on her arm. “Are you alright?”

She nods her head slowly. “Yeah, I’m alright.” She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

He nods and shoves his hands into the jean pockets. He smiles softly at her now. “Go inside.”

She nods but doesn’t move. He repeats himself with a sad smile but she can’t get her feet to move. She has so many questions but she’s tired and he looks warn down too. She opens her mouth but watches as he suddenly starts to fade away.

Her eyes grow wide and she reaches out her hand. Only to be met with air and a pile of clothes.

…

The next time she sees him, she’s in the library in New York City. Her hair is blonde again and he walks right by her.

She stands up abruptly and follows him with a question on her tongue. She follows him and narrows her eyes at the back of his head. She hesitantly reaches out her hand and grabs the back of his flannel shirt. She notes how weird it is to see him in something that isn’t falling apart at the seams.

He looks angry when he spins around. “Bellamy?”

“Do I know you?”

He looks so young. Maybe not even a few years older than her. She works around quickly in her mind that of the few times she’s seen him, he’s been so much older than her but that isn’t the case now. Maybe they had finally caught up in age, or she had met him at a different point in time. It doesn’t make sense but she drags him into the classics section of the library where no one is.

“Look, I don’t remember you. So if we hooked up-.”

“Shut up.” She hisses. “How old are you?”

“What?” She gives him an annoyed expression. He shakes his head but mumbles out. “Twenty-three.”

He’s only five years older than her. It doesn’t make sense.

“Look-.”

“When I was a kid, you were in my backyard, almost ten years older than you are now.” She narrows her eyes. “How.”

His eyes widen and he looks around even though no one is around them. “Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You told me how you were a time tra-.”

He covers her mouth with his hand. He looks so angry. “Who told you that?”

She shoves his hand off. “You did!”

He lets out a breath and glances around them before he loses the panicked expression and asks her to get coffee. She can’t believe she nods but she quickly grabs her things and follows him out of the library and toward the small coffee shop across the street.

They don’t talk as they sit across from another with coffee between their hands.

He drinks his coffee black. She puts two creams and two spoonfuls of sugar into hers.

His voice is soft and familiar as he talks to her. “How old did you say you were?”

“Five or six.”

“And how old was I?”

“Twenty…twenty-seven.”

He nods.

“You-.”

He holds his hand up. “Don’t tell me. I don’t ever tell myself things I’ve done.”

She frowns slightly. “Why not?”

He shrugs and smirks slightly. “Conflict of interest or some shit.”

He seems so boyish. It’s slightly unnerving but she can’t help but stare at her features and ache to draw them in her sketchbook. She has a weird sense of pride at the fact that she knows him better than he knows himself at the moment.

His smirk drops and he looks at her with seriousness. “How many times did I - you know.” He gestures with his hands.

“I thought that was a conflict of interest?”

“So I saw you more than once?”

She rolls her eyes but nods. He lets out a breath. “What?”

“Nothing.” He shrugs. “It’s just not common for me to go to one place more than once.”

She bites her lip, taking in the information. She stands up abruptly, gathering her things.

He stands up too, looking confused. “Where are you going?”

She throws her bag over her head. “I have class.”

He looks bewildered. “You can’t - you can’t just tell me that and leave.”

His attitude annoys her. “I have class.”

He rolls his eyes and she huffs before turning around and walking away.

…

She sees him again that same day but he’s older. It makes her head spin. She has charcoal on her hands and it’s almost ten o’clock at night as she walks toward her dorm.

“Hi.”

He smiles at her. “Hi.”

This is the Bellamy she’s familiar with. The one who looks familiar. The one who looks at her like he knows her. It’s comforting and strange at the same time. “I think we officially met.”

He nods in confirmation. “You were something.”

She rolls her eyes but in a softer, comforting way. They walk toward her dorm together. “Why didn’t you know who I was?”

He shoves his hands into his pocket. “Well, the first time I met you was today.” He shrugs. “Our timelines just don’t match up.”

She accepts his answer. “You’re kind of an ass.”

He laughs loudly. “I’m sorry for that.” He makes another face. “I’m also sorry for the next few interactions.”

She makes a face and he laughs again, with a wide smile.

“You intrigued me. I couldn’t stay away.”

She glances at him. “Obviously.”

His laughter fills her ears. They walk back toward her dorm and she smiles at him as they come toward the door. It’s strange to her how she can like and dislike the same person at the same time. It confuses her to really think about it at all.

But he’s with her. Bellamy. Her beautiful and smiling Bellamy. And without thinking, she leans in and kisses him.

He kisses her back for a slight moment before he pulls away with a small smile. She reaches for his cheek but without a notice, he slowly disappears before her eyes. His smile stays on her mind until she falls asleep.

… 

The younger Bellamy runs into her the next day. He has a scowl on his face and offers a re-do. She thinks about the smile in her head and agrees.

They are in the library again and for the first time since she’s known this version of Bellamy, he smiles.

The kind of smile that makes her feel things she hasn’t felt. The kind of smile that could move mountains and end wars. And it’s all for her.

…

She groans into his mouth as he pushes her up against the door of his apartment. He kisses every single part of her mouth. He feels amazing and she feels like she’s on fire. He smells like cinnamon and something entirely him. It’s overwhelming. It’s clouding her senses.

Despite their harsh movements, he treats her so gently that it almost makes her cry. He traces her cheeks with his fingers and acts as if not touching her is the end of the world.

When he drops her onto his mattress and traces road maps with his tongue on her skin, she knows she could love him.

She slowly pulls herself away and unlike the last time this had happened to her, he drops his hands and stops.

“You alright?” His voice is deep and she can recall that night months ago when he had saved her from the darkness that was around her. Saved her without even realizing it.

She nods and traces a few freckles with her finger. “I’ve never done this before. I don’t – I don’t think I’m ready, yet.” Her voice is soft.

He nods and looks at her gently. “Alright.” He carefully lays down next to her and drops a kiss to her forehead.

As she traces his stomach with her fingers, she doesn’t think she could love him, she knows she does.

…

He tells her about his life. How the first time he time traveled, his mother got into a car accident. He speaks sadly of the passing that took his mother and Octavia.

She never heard of the name but she finds out that he had a sister.

He speaks proudly of her but his sister never made it past the age of twelve. He sometimes travels back and visits her but he can’t control it. He tells her how much he cherishes those times.

She holds him close and tells him about her father. Tells him that her father had the same fate as his mother and sister. How she had her arm in a cast for almost half a year.

He traces the scar with his mouth.

…

She befriends a girl named Raven in her French class. They both dread it but bond over the simple mechanics of it. Often staying up late going over terms and phrases as they chow down Chinese food.

She develops her small group of friends. Raven Reyes. Monty Green. Nathan Miller. And Bellamy.

Always Bellamy.

…

They move in together. Their first night is the night Bellamy presses her back into the mattress, making her moan loudly and confess her love in pleads and shouts.

He mumbles that he loves her too. Loves her so much.

Loves her body. Loves her brain. Loves her hands.

And as she traces his freckles with her finger, he disappears for the first time.

She sits up quickly and clutches the sheet to her chest. She looks around quickly and feels panic in her chest before she lies down. She feels left behind but not the kind that makes someone cry but the kind that makes someone wait in hopeful return.

He appears moments later, naked and cold and afraid. She can barely keep him together as he mumbles out that he saw his mother and sister die. He sobs into her throat.

She wishes she could take the pain away but she knows she can’t. She can’t do anything but hold him and kiss his brow.

He mumbles that he’s been so alone until her. That he couldn’t ever lose her.

She stays quiet and kisses every single one of his freckles.

…

He proposes to her in the library when he’s twenty-seven. She laughs but smiles at him brightly. Once the ring is on her hand, he disappears again.

She sighs, looks around the empty library and plops down onto a chair. He takes longer than usual but he appears back to her an hour later.

She tilts her head with a smile as she watches him shrug back into his fallen clothing.

The smile won’t leave his face.

She tilts her head, feel the small diamond on her finger. “What is it?”

“I saw you for the first time.” He shakes his head at himself. “Well you saw me for the first time.”

She smiles at the memory as it instantly fills her mind. “I was so jealous you were going to be with another little girl.”

He laughs, a full laugh and nods. Coming up to hold her face. He kisses her once, twice, three times. “You haven’t changed a bit, yeah?”

She nods with a smile as she brings her hands to cup his on her face. “I love you.”

He repeats the word and kisses her again and again.

…

They get married in the library. It’s their place after all in a way. Her hair is curled around her. They are surrounded by their friends. Raven cries, Monty cries and Miller films it all with a smirk.

It isn’t until they are walking out of the library does she realize the Bellamy attached to her arm is the Bellamy that she first saw. She kisses him and holds him tightly.

He disppears quickly after and her Bellamy appears. He has a sad look on his face but he tells her how he spent the day with his sister, telling her all about her and how he was marrying her.

It makes her feel warm.

It makes her grateful.

…

She has a paintbrush between her teeth when he stumbles into their small apartment.

“Hi.” She can tell by his breathing that he has just gotten back from somewhere. He shakes his head and walks away from her. She drops her paintbrush and follows him to their bedroom. “What’s wrong?”

He looks so sad. He looks so mad at himself. “I couldn’t’ save him.”

“What?” She tilts her head and reaches for him. He pulls away. “Who?”

“Your dad.”

The memory freshens up in her mind. Her sadness, her words. She reaches for him again, he doesn’t pull away.

Her words were cruel and the memory to her is so old but so fresh to him. She kisses at his brow and tells him how much she loves him. 

…

Time is strange. He’s always leaving, she’s always staying but they make it work. She leaves him clothes, he tells her stories of things he sees, different events that occurred because of them growing together.

She gets new memories of him. More memories. More Bellamy.

He kisses her often and although he is like a strike of lightning, an anomaly, she loves him. She loves every single hair on his head.

She loves growing with him.

She loves the memories he makes with her, old and new.

She loves it all.

She knows it will end eventually. That their story will grow old and be buried with time but it’s hers. Her story with her brave, special and beautiful boy.

The boy who could travel through time and meet her all over again.

…

…

_Got all this love, can’t waste it on another.  
So I’m straight in a straight line running back to you._


End file.
